a day in the life of a very bord speedster
by RobinB01
Summary: this story includes an confused Wally a overprotective and angry Bigbrother Dick an equally confused, but for different reasons, Superboy a very bord impulse and a poor victimized Timmy
1. Chapter 1

A day in the life of a very bord speedster.  
mount justice:  
Bart Allen was sitting on the couch bord out of his mind, while everyone was either at home or out doing each of their own things. The only people who at the mountain at this moment was Bart, Wally, Dick, and Conner, however Conner was in his respective room while Dick was in the briefing room. And of course Wally was in the kitchen, eating whatever he could find when Bart got a mischievous idea, he got up and zipped into Cassie's room and dove under her bed and pulled out a bright pink box, opened it and smirked. Bart then took the "item" and sped off toward Tim's room and vibrated through the wall gaining access to his room.  
Bart then went into Tim's closet and took out the tights of his robin costume and began sewing the "item" into the fold inside of the robin costume then put the costume back where he found it and went back to his area on the couch to watch the fun happen.  
"recognized robinB02" the female computerized voice announced. Tim walked through the zeta tube in civies and Dick's old heavy tinted sunglasses, only 2 people knew the identity of the new robin and that was Dick, Wally, and Conner and boy did Batman intend to keep it that way.  
"heyrobhowgoesitwhatyadoingwh erewereyouwereyououtwithbatm andoingbatstuff?" Bart basically was trying to drown Tim in endless questions at superspeed, all Tim did was nod a curt how it going and continued to his room completely unaware of what the very not so now bord speedster had just done.  
Tim quickly changed out of his civies and into the comfort of his robin costume, while Bart was sitting on the couch counting the seconds Wally got up from his place at the kitchen counter area and began his way toward the briefing room where he would find Dick when he took notice of an overly excited impulse but brushed it off and continued walking.  
"hey Dick does Bart seem a little, i don't know, too happy to you?" Wally asked kind of worried. "don't know what you mean dude, i've been here basically all day. hey is robin here yet?"  
"uhh, ya he walked in a while ago, seriously dude that kid is way too uptight." Wally stated.  
back with Bart:  
Bart waited a considerable amount of minutes wondering if robin had changed into his costume yet a total of 30 minutes, that's a long time for a speedster like Bart, "man isn't he done yet?" Bart decided he waited long enough and clicked the button on the tiny remote he had gotten with the "item" in Cassie's room and turned it straight to 100%.{and for those of you who are a little slow to get things the item in Cassie's room in the little pink box was a gift from one of her friends which she was going to return, but this item was a wireless vibrator hehehe *evil grin*}  
back with robin:  
The unexpecting robin was just standing in his room checking files on his holographic wrist computer when he felt a rather powerful tingling sensation in his sensitive region. "ahhhhh~!" he fell to the floor surprised, he was trying to use all the brain power he could muster in the situation he was in but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. "ahh~!" he gasped finding it harder to breath and think rationally when all of a sudden it stopped.  
Superboy, his room being next to robin's, heard his scream and ran in. the first thing he saw was robin on the floor breathing hard so he went over "robin are you ok what happened, i heard you scream?" robin caught his breath and looked up at Conner, "i-i d don't know exactly i-i j-just i don't k-know." Conner looked at him confused and helped him up. "well i should probably take you to Nightwing, i'm sure he could figure it out." seeing as how robin was having trouble standing he thought it was pretty serious. They continued walking and Conner decided it would be faster to cut through the training area seeing as how no one was really here so there wouldn't be training going on. "you still ok?" Conner asked "can you walk" he let go of robin slightly and robin nodded they continued walking, they barely got out the door of the training room when Conner heard an almost silent click of something in the distance, he didn't know where it came from though. Next thing he knew robin was doubling over "ahhh~!" robin gasped again and fell to the floor, Conner rushed over "robin, robin! what's wrong what's going on?!" robin was twitching "ahh~, c-can't th-think, make m-make it s-stop!" then it stopped and robin was gasping again.  
Conner helped robin up again and basically almost ran towards the briefing room, once he got there he opened the doors with robin hanging off his shoulder and Dicks hearts went full circle, "what happened SB what's wrong with robin?" Dick rushed over and took robin from Conner and got him over to the couch but Tim refused to sit down, "alright timmy tell me what happened." Tim looked at Dick "i honestly don't know what happened and whenever it does happen i can't think clearly enough to figure out what's happening or what's causing it." Tim looked down at his feet disappointed at himself for not being able to figure it out."hey timmy it's not your fault we're gonna figure this out ok." Dick told Tim, and he nodded.  
Conner looked up and heard the click again however he still didn't know where it was coming from, barely a second later Tim collapsed again "ahhhhhh~! n-no!" Dick caught Tim "Tim! what's wrong?!" Tim looked up "i-it i c-can't pl-please ma-ke it st-stop... i c-c-can't", Tim wearing a cup with his costume no one knew what was going on and Tim being like 14 and still carrying his V-card and being the totally innocent kid he was didn't know what was going on, Tim released but the vibrations didn't stop "uhh~ i- d-dick i i pl-ease mak-e i-it st-op" Tim was gasping and on the verge of tears when it finally stopped, Dick hugged his little brother close "it's gonna be ok Timmy we're gonna figure this out ok..." Wally was just sitting there dumstruck "what the hell is going on! dude we need to figure this out like yesterday! whatever this is it's bad! DUDE BATS DON'T CRY! this is bad call batman do something!"  
Conner shifted " hey i think i might know what's causing this, before Tim collapsed the last time and this time i heard a click, but it's so quiet and it doesn't stick around long enough for me to pin point it exactly but since we came in here it sounded a lot closer..." Wally looked at Dick "ok Wally go with SB and figure out where it is and stop it while i try to figure out how it's affecting Tim." Conner and Wally leave to investigate while Dick tries to figure out what's wrong with Tim.  
back with Bart:  
Bart still sitting on the couch and still bord out of his mind thought "well this isn't fun, i thought Cassie's friend said this was supposed to be fun, what the hell does this thing even do anyway i haven't seen robin at all. how the heck am i gonna find out what this thing does?!" as Conner and Wally were investigating they happen upon a very annoyed looking impulse just as they are about to continue walking and ignore him Wally notices a something in his hands that oddly resembles a... "O HELL NO!" Wally thinks to himself and zips over to impulse to try to take the remote but Bart hears him coming and sped out of the way just in time. "O busted, totally not crash" Bart thinks to himself before he speeds down a hallway as fast as he can go. "Get back here Bart don't you dare click that button again or so help me i'll..!" Wally left the threat hanging and ran after the speedster at full throttle.  
Wally hits his com and Conner answers "why did you attack Bart?"  
"ok Supy no time to explain but i need you to cut bart off or no go get Nightwing and tell him that Bart thought up a similar plan PAVIRC ok and do it fast!" Conner confused but did as he was told went back to the briefing room and went up to Dick "Wally said Bart came up with a similar PAVIRC? i dont know what that means but he said you should hurry." Dicks eyes went wide then he said "stay with robin, and if you try anything there might just be some accidental sprinkling of kryptonite on your morning breakfast" nightwing gave him the scariest batglare he'd ever seen from Dick and just nodded his head. as Dick left Conner thought to himself "what the hell is going on around here."  
back with Wally:  
his com went off and Wally answered "Wally i swear to god you better hope i don't catch him first because when i do there's gonna be one less speedster your gonna have to worry about.." Wally cut him off " dude no, alright no killing impulse i know what he did is monumental believe me i know i did it to you and if you've noticed have done anything and i straine the word anything to you after that" dick huffed "uh huh, i found where he got it, i'm reading what it's made of now, but know this Wally if he pushes that button again you both die got it?" there was malice in his voice Dick was serious " uh ya hear you loud and clear now i gotta go catch the kid soo call you when i catch him bye now" Wally hung up "Shit Dick is gonna skin me alive." as Bart was running he tripped and summersalted against a wall dropping the remote and Wally not being able to stop in time stepped on and broke the remote both speedsters said in unison "Nightwing is gonna kill me"  
back with Superboy and robin:  
Superboy heard the snap and thought the worst, robin went from laying on the couch to writhing and twitching "ahhh~ a-again? n-" as confused as Conner was he heard the sound of buzzing, then it clicked and Conner went closer to robin " Tim i need you to not freak out ok?" he nodded. Then Conner reached his hand out and started feeling along the inner sides of Tim's thighs searching for the vibrations at the contact Tim gasped and tried to wriggle out of Conner's grasp but Conner held him down and continued to search of the vibrations Tim was twitching and gasping while Conner finally found where the vibrations were coming from, Conner felt around Tim's crotch until he found the thing that was causing the vibrations. Tim was still twitching and writhing under Conner who was basically molesting Tim "K-kon st-ahhh~ p-lease i ca-n't"  
"hang on Tim ok just a few more seconds" Tim was still trying to wriggle free from Conners grasp and it was making it harder for him to try to get the vibrator out so he used his TTK to hold Tim still, Tim whimpered, and Conner's heart nearly stopped he didn't know why but he felt himself going even slower purposefully nudging the vibrator into Tim's sensitive area "uh~ s-st-op pl-ple-ase d-do-don't" Tim was practically begging Conner to stop.  
Conner pushed the vibrator further down until it was vibrating against Tim's entrance "AHhhh~ w-what ar-e y-you uh~ n-nno" Conner sliped his hand into Tim's costume and removed the vibrator from his tights, but moved it and began to slowly push the tip of it inside of Tim,Tim then gasped and began s to struggle against Conner's TTK which only tightened as Tim tried to break free "n-no don't, st-stop please, do-ahhhh~ ohh" Tim was whimpering and gasping and Conner was entranced by the sounds he was getting him to make.  
Conner finally coming back to his senses mentally slapped himself "what the hell am i doing the kids only 14" he took out the vibrator and released his TTK on Tim, said a quick apology and walked to the other side of the room and sat down with his head in his hands in deep thought while Tim laid on the couch limp and still breathing heavily, he then turned on his side on the couch and thinking.  
back with Dick:  
Dick was walking down a hallway when Wally came running up to him impulse in hand, "sooo?" Dick said in a rather intimidating voice that made Wally shudder and made Bart even more fidgety to try and get away, "hehe caught him" Wally said and looked at one very angry Nightwing "and the remote" Dick said in a very batman like tone that made wally gulp. Bart was so scared he started to beg for his life "pleasedon'tkillmeididn'tmeantowhateverididpleaseiwa nnaliveidon'tevenknowwhatidid! just please don't kill me!" he was flailing his arms and legs around trying to get out of Wally's grip when he finally vibrated so much it gave Wally an arm burn and he let the kid go by accident "shit hey get back her-" but Dick put his hand on Wally's shoulder and said it was fine.  
Dick entered the briefing room and looked at Tim then at Conner who was still sulking in the corner confused Dick walked over to Tim "Timmy what happened?" Tim looked up and was about to speak when Conner said "Dick we need to-" but was confused and surprised and to say the least a little relieved when Tim interrupted him and said "nothing i'm fine now" and Dick said "i know, we fixed it" he then gave Wally an almost death glare "dude seriously it wasn't my fault, its just we think alike that's all i swear i didn't give him the idea."  
Tim was looking at Dick confused, he turned to Tim and said "umm past thing, it's better if you didn't know k?" Tim nodded. Wally and Dick went outside first followed by Tim then Conner Nightwing left the mountain via the zeta tube "recognized Nightwing01" and Wally went back down the hallway to the very end of the mountain where he knew impulse would be hiding to have a talk with him and Conner went back to his room, Tim also went back to his room but just stood by the inside of his door thinking about what happened earlier.

(ok so when i update this again it'll be when Tim goes to confront Conner about what happened and that's when all the sexiness happens so until then just hang in there ok? ;p_)  
~review plz~


	2. Chapter 2

Tim was in his room on his bed, with his head in his hand, completely and utterly confused.

"Why did he do that? What the hell was he thinking? What was i thinking? Batman's going to kill me if he finds out."

Tim changed into a spare Robin suit Nightwing had convinced him into leaving at the cave just in case. He then left his room and went down the long stretch of hallway that led into the training room where he spotted Superboy throwing barbells through a wall. Tim took a deep breath and walked up to Conner.

"H-hey i.. um... i need to talk to you ..i-if you don't mind?"

Superboy turns and looks at Robin and rubs the back of his neck awkwerdly.

"Uh yeah of course."

He followed Robin back to his room and when they were both in the room Robin went up and locked the door and disconnected the audio and video feeds in his room. Robin then proceeds to take off his mask, thus turning into tim, and turns to Superboy.

"Um... soo d-do you want to start because i'm a bit confused myself here?"

Conner clenches his right fist and averts his gaze from Tim.

"I. I'm not really sure what happened, i remember figuring out the problem and then going to get it to stop but then..."

Conner was silent and showed no signs of continuing so Tim decided to try to make sense of what happened. He walked up to Conner and with his bright, misty, beautiful blue eyes did his best to try to look Conner in the eyes.

"Well. I."

Tim looked away from Conner blushing a bit and continued.

"I didn't n-not like it?"

Conner looked at Tim with wide eyes. At this Tim blushed even harder and averted his gaze to the Batman book cover on his desk that looked very interesting at the moment. Conner then walked up to Tim and put an arm around his waist pulling him close while the other hand took hold of Tim's chin forcing him to look up at Conner. Tim didn't protest however he didn't look Conner in the eyes either. Conner growing a little irritated with the action picked Tim up and droping him on his bed while climbing on top of him straddling his petit waist and holding his hands above his head in a tight grip.  
Tim struggled a little but blushed at the position he now found himself in.

"W-wait what a-are you doing?"

Conner lowered his head down just within kissing distance of the raven, it he wanted to.

"Whatever do you mean? i'm merly getting comfortable."

Moving from Tim's neck he lifted Tim's shirt and began to suck, lick, and nibble at his nipples. With the little coral tips that drive him crazy Conner decided to place his efforts elsewhere. His lips and tongue were causing havoc with Tim's body as he sucked and licked and bit while his other hand tweaked and twisted and pinched the neglected nipples. After switching to give it's partner the same attention.  
Tim moaned deeply as his center began tightening. He could feel Conner's hardness against himself and the sensation made him drip in wanting. He tried to move his hips to straddle his thigh and rub himself against him to fulfillment but he grabbed Tim's hips keeping him in place.  
"uh uh Boy Blunder. You stay right where I want you.", he growled down at him in his lust. He smirked at his mew of displeasure.  
Grabbing his thighs he opened him up to his hungry stare.  
Minutes went by with only him staring at Tim's most personal part. He kicked his lips watching with lust, in Tim's frustration as his member began to twitch and he could see it faintly beating.  
"Kon?", he whispered , his skin blushing harder the longer he stared at Tim.  
"Shhhh", he whispered blowing a stream of cold air down at Tim's chest. He held him as he shuddered.  
Very slowly he brought his finger to his entrance and gently pressed. Tim's hips almost bucked him off of her at the touch. His callused fingers began stroking him gently building him up. Conner kept him in the delicious limbo of pleasure.  
As much as he wanted to tease him into submission, he was only a short bit away before he couldn't take the waiting anymore.  
Grabbing hold of both of his knees he brought Tim's legs up to his shoulder exposing Tim's bright pink and ready entrance to him. Conner, grabbing his member, he slowly began to align himself with Tim.

One deep thrust had him crying out, arching his pale back away from the sweat soaked bedding and pressing the sticky skin of his stomach into the tanned skin above him. His arms were wrapped around a muscular neck and he squeezed his thighs reflexively against a surge of pleasure as Robin rhythmically ground against and into him.  
Sweat trickled down from Conner's face and dripped onto Tim's cheek. It should have been disgusting. He shot forward and licked at a line of perspiration that was beading at the edge of Tim's slightly exposed collarbone. Conner had never been so inclined to savor the taste of salt before that moment.  
He dug his fingernails into the soft skin below Conner's shoulder blades and panted against his neck while bucked his hips as Conner had a hand in his hair, pulling, and it was good. So good. The air was stifling and thick Conner had to be uncomfortable but then he remembered Superboy couldn't feel the minor changes in the temperature, but he didn't say anything and Tim didn't ask because why ruin the moment with his nervous ranting about Kryptonian's endothermic temperature? This was not a moment for idle pleasantries about his anatomy. This was a moment for wanton moaning and animalistic grunting and sweat. Lots of sweat.  
So he moaned instead of asking questions and practically screamed when the tip of Conners's dick brushed against that oh so amazing cluster of nerve endings inside of him and cut him off mid-cry by crushing their mouths together and slipping his tongue between Tim's lips and grazing his teeth. He couldn't catch his breath but breathing didn't seem so important just then. No, what was important was the man above him, penetrating him, surprisingly quiet.  
Based on how loud Conner was in normal situations,(sarcasm) Tim could hear him emitting low mewling moans of pleasure that made Tim want to be this connected forever. If they could just stay like this, so intimate they could have been one person, Tim would be fine with it. He'd never fully realized until this moment just how much he craved this kind of interaction with another human being or alien rather.  
Conner broke away and buried his face in the curve of Tim's shoulder, breathing heavily even as he continued to move against the raven. Tim gasped when he felt sharp teeth biting hard at the tender flesh there. Conner wanted to mark him, make him his, make sure everyone knew it.

"Harder."

He barely managed more than a whisper, unsure if he was talking about the teeth or the thrusts but in the end it didn't matter because Conner seemed to know what Tim wanted even if he didn't and Conner was more than willing to spoil him.  
He pulled all the way out and Tim nearly sobbed with the sudden, empty, feeling inside him but then the Kryptonian was back, and it was hard and Tim's head slammed back and he wasn't even grateful for the soft pillows that cushioned his skull because he was too busy trying not to scream his throat raw and trying to ignore the distracting stars that he saw behind his eyelids.  
Then Conner did it again and again and Tim couldn't breathe and barely a flicker of worry passed through his mind that he might pass out and that would be horrible because he didn't want to miss a millisecond of this pleasure. Then Conner's hand was around the base of his shaft and he was squeezing and Tim didn't think he could take much more but he didn't want it to stop. Not ever.  
He opened his eyes briefly, enough to see that Conner was staring at him, eyes the same shining shade of clear blue as frosty as glaciers and he very nearly came right then, seeing the passion clouded determination in those eyes. And the short tempered clone would ignore his protesting muscles, the jelly-like feeling growing in his triceps and thighs from the effort of holding his own weight, until he could make Tim writhe and cry with his climax, because that was the plan, and as Black Canary always said "Always have a plan".  
He captured Tim's mouth again, thin lips raw and chapped but moistened quickly by an invading tongue. The heat of that cavern was comparable to the tight, scorching, warmth that Conner was currently exploring with his dick. It was blissful and perfect and more amazing than anything he'd ever felt before. Then Tim was making these little whining sounds into his mouth and he was swallowing them away and their sweat slickened chests were sliding against each other and Tim's cock was throbbing in Conner's hand and everything was perfect. Just perfect.  
Tim's hair was matted to his forehead and Conner's was in disarray and looking at the frame of his lightly tanned features in a way that made Tim want to destroy every camera in the world so that Conner could never be looked at by anyone other than him.  
He lifted his hips and met Conner's thrust for thrust, somehow able to match the movements inside of him to the coaxing strokes on his cock without ever losing his rhythm or making the clone lose his. They were like a symphony, a perfect blending of two separate parts that came together to make beautiful music, graceful in a way that they could never be on their feet. Tim was only slightly aware of the temperature rising and completely unaware that he was beginning to feel a bit light headed and a bit over heated but that wouldn't stop him from continuing.  
Conner moaned loudly, a noise that contradicted his usually aloof and silent personality than the soft noises he'd been making all along, and felt the tell tale heat begin to grow in his groin. He needed Tim to come, a perfect ending this beautiful scene, the ultimate form of intimacy,

"Come for me, Tim."

And Tim obliged him, arching his back again, pushing his lover away from the bed and nearly floating with the euphoria of it as he coated Conner's hand and stomach and his own stomach with his milky white seed. And Conner came, shuddering against Tim's strong yet petit body as the orgasm ripped through him, leaving him weak and breathless and heavy on top of the raven. But Tim didn't mind because Conner was still inside him, arm wrapped around and caressing him, and he felt needed and wanted. And perfect. With Conner connected to him like this, drugged with post release lethargy, he felt perfect.


End file.
